Me Myself and I: The Next Generation
by Mixelica
Summary: After returning from the parallel universe, Rose and Metacrisis Ten have a child, as do the Doctor and his ganger. The Doctor, his ganger, and Metacrisis Ten work together with their children to foil the Master's plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story has already been written. It will update once a week.**

Chapter 1: The Drive

The note said "Unexpected family emergency. Had to go. Should be back in time to take you to school".

However, the time to go to school was fast approaching. And Randy, who at 14 was hardly old enough to drive, would be severely late if at least one of his parents did not arrive home soon. Starting to worry, Randy searched the cupboard for car keys. Surprised, he found a pair.

_That was careless_he thought. Now he faced a dilemma. He could always ask a friend's parent for a ride, but would they arrive on time? Did he dare drive to school himself?

Randy didn't need to look at the clock to tell when two minutes had passed. Now it was too late to call for a ride. Still, there were worse things than being late...

Disregarding his fear (and perhaps his better judgement), Randy took the keys and started his father's car. Randy had always felt that driving would be simple enough, since he already knew the basic rules of the road. It seemed to be simply a matter of not hitting other cars. To his surprise, the drive to school was perfectly doable. Parking at the nearest possible parking lot, Randy got out of the car, and sprinted to his classroom.

Entering the room, the first thing that caught Randy's eye was Harmony Pond. Her face had attractive cat-like high cheekbones and pretty green eyes. Randy tried not to grin. Just setting eyes on her made his heart race. The second thing that caught his eye was Jennifer Smith, who was sitting right next to Harmony. Although Jennifer also had cat-like cheekbones and green eyes, her face was entirely _too _catlike. It looked almost embryonic, as if it was melting in on itself. She was also pale as death. Whereas Harmony had shiny auburn curls, Jennifer had plain straight black hair.

Randy sat down between Harmony and another boy he knew somewhat. The instructor started the lesson by saying "let's review".

"I think reviewing is pointless. Don't you?" Randy said to no one in particular.

"Nah, I need these reviews" said the boy sitting next to him.

"I agree with you" said Harmony.

"So do I..." whispered Jennifer shyly.

The teacher then gave the class a series of questions to answer. Luckily, Randy knew all the answers from personal experience and the lessons. For some reason, he could always answer a question regardless of whether or not he knew the answer beforehand. Since other people couldn't seem to do this, it felt like cheating. Randy tried not to do it, but sometimes it happened by accident.

When the class was coming to an end, Randy noticed a poster on the wall advertising a school dance. Suddenly reminded of something he had been planning to do, he went up to Harmony when the class ended.

"Um, Harmony, if you're not too busy, there's a dance coming up, and..."

"Oh! Um, I'm sorry Randy but I'm already going with Dean."

"Dean Masters?"

"Yes. I'm afraid so."

"Oh... Okay then" Randy tried not to show his disappointment.

"My cousin Jennifer might be free though" Harmony suggested brightly. Jennifer peeked over at the two of them hopefully.

"Jennifer is your cousin?" Randy asked, surprised.

"Yes. Our dads are brothers I think".

_You think?_

"Uh, maybe." Randy had no real intention of asking Jennifer to the dance. Not if he had an alternative.

Dean was sitting at the back of the class, trying not to draw attention to himself as he blew spit balls at the head of the student in front of him. Asking out Harmony was a casual endeavor. He was only vaguely interested in her anyway. The main motivation was to see if he could attract a girl that pretty. He'd seen the way Randy looked at Harmony though, and suspected that he might interfere. Just then, Randy announced his disdain for reviewing things.

_Arrogant git _Dean thought. Then again, he never needed to review anything either.

When school ended, Dean came home to an empty house. After letting himself in and doing his homework very quickly, there was nothing much to do. By the time his father came home, Dean was asleep on the sofa.

"Dean, get off!" his father said without saying hello. I need to check the news."

While Dean irritably moved to a chair, his father turned on the television and did as he said he would.

"At Pear Systems, John Smith and John Tyler are collaborating on a new technology guaranteed to give them an edge over Portal Computing..." said the newscaster.

"Portal's where you work isn't it?" asked Dean.

"Indeed..." Dean's father growled. "I'll stop them though..."

Dean had a feeling that what his father had in mind would not be quite legal. He was very confrontational, and didn't seem to care much about rules. Every time Dean got into a fist fight with another child, his father seemed proud of him. He even congratulated him when it seemed he'd won the fight, and seemed disappointed when Dean didn't. One time, he punched another kid in the nose. His father said "Splendid" and bought him ice cream. The next day that same kid punched Dean in the nose. Dean's father seemed mystified by this. "Why didn't you punch him back?" Dean's father had asked.

"I did. Yesterday." was all Dean could think of to say.

The school authorities still didn't want Dean to fight, so Dean antagonized countless classmates, but was careful not to get caught. After a certain age, this meant bullying other kids with words instead of blows, and making his displeasure more than clear to any peer who wronged him in the slightest.

When Randy returned home in his father's car, he was dismayed to see his mother's car in the driveway. Come to think of it, had it ever left? Perhaps his parents weren't home after all. Randy was disappointed to find however, that, walking in the door, his parents _were_home. Quite early.

"Just where do you think you're going?" asked his mother. She was livid.

"Um, to my room. I have homework." Randy replied innocently.

"I sent your father to fetch you. We'd assumed you'd gotten a lift from someone else. Now I'll have to call him, and tell him to come home" his mother replied angrily.

Just then, Randy's father walked through the door.

"He's not at the school" Randy's father started to say, then, seeing Randy said "Oh, there you are" and, seeing the angry look on his mother's face, said "You are in a lot of trouble!"

"Give me your phone!" announced his mother.

"But then how can I play time travel ga-I mean how will I be able to contact you?"

"You have an old phone with fewer capabilities. Use that" his father replied.

Discouraged, Randy gave his mother his phone and trudged up to his bedroom to do homework.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Twins

The next day, Randy's father drove him to school on the way to his software engineering job. At first, the two rode in an awkward silence, until Randy's father broke the silence one minute and three seconds into the drive.

"So about you taking the car out yesterday..." Randy's father started to say.

"I can explain! I was running out of time, and there wasn't time to ask for a ride... And you and Mum weren't home for some reason so..."

"I'm sorry your mother and I weren't there, we had an unexpected engagement, but you would have had time to ask for a ride if you'd rung someone on time. You didn't, because you wanted to drive to school"

Randy just sat there in an uncomfortable silence. He couldn't deny that.

"You know, I'm not angry with you."

"You're not?"

"No. I get that you want to grow up, and think you can do many things that society says you can't. I also feel that way sometimes."

"That you want to grow up?"

"Don't push it. Some people are fit to do things other people their age aren't. I noticed you managed to drive to school without killing anyone. But still, you've got to follow the law." Randy's father said this almost sadly, as if he wished he were above the law.

"Yeah..." Randy sighed. "I'm sorry".

"Good." said Randy's father. "You'd better be".

Later, in a maths course at school, Randy found himself working with Jennifer on a project despite his best efforts. Jennifer asked if Randy would work with her. Randy was too polite to say no. The project involved some homework, so Randy called his mother (with his bad old phone) and told her he'd be working at Jennifer's house.

When the two of them got to Jennifer's house. Jennifer's mother greeted them at the door. She was an ordinary looking woman with dark hair. She amicably invited Randy in and Randy and Jennifer sat down at a table to work. Randy was surprised at how intelligent Jennifer was.

"You're doing it wrong," Jennifer said, correcting Randy's calculations and grinning smugly.

"Am I now?" Randy said, a little dismayed. He wasn't accustomed to anybody besting him in intelligence.

The two of them worked in this fashion until evening came. When they were done, Randy walked to the entrance of the house, this time seeing that Jennifer's father had arrived home. The man had looks similar to Jennifer, but they looked a bit better on him.

"Oh hello. Are you a friend of Jenny's?" he said.

"We're working on a maths project together" Randy replied.

"Good luck on that then" Jennifer's father said brightly.

As Randy walked out the door he muttered to Jennifer "You go by Jenny?"

"Only at home" Jennifer replied. "But you can call me that if you want" she continued shyly.

"No, that's okay" Randy replied, then seeing Jennifer's face fall "Well, if you like".

Randy said goodbye to Jennifer and headed home. The next day, Jennifer nervously came up to him and asked him to the dance. Randy thought about it, and then resigned to going with her. He had been looking forward to the dance, and it would be embarrassing to go alone.

"Alright then" he said.

Jennifer squeaked with delight. Just then, however, Harmony came up to them.

"Randy. My Dad won't let me go with Dean, so I can go with you now." she said.

Jennifer looked horrified.

"Oh... I'm sorry Jenny, but..."

"No, it's alright."

"I suppose we're on then" Harmony said carefully.

"Yeah..." Randy replied, embarrassed to be hurting Jenny's feelings like this. Nevertheless, he was glad to be going with Harmony instead.

The next day, Randy asked Harmony to work with him on a project for a science course. She agreed, and the two of them worked together that day at Harmony's house. Harmony's mother was at work, so no one was in. Randy found that Harmony too was quite intelligent and she corrected more than a few of his errors. "Wow" he said at one point.

"Think I'm smart do you?" Harmony said smugly.

"Yeah, just like Jennifer!" Randy replied.

"Excuse me?"

"Not that you're not as smart! I don't even like Jennifer!"

"Why? What's wrong with her?"

"No. Erm... I'm sorry".

"That's alright, I suppose. Jenny is fairly smart after all. Just don't insult her, or me for that matter."

Randy agreed, but the incident embarrassed him and made working together a bit awkward. Towards the end of their session together, Harmony's bedroom door opened and someone stuck his head in.

"Hello Harmony. I came to pick up your Mum but thought I'd ask how you're doing. Oh, hello."

"Hello..." Randy said awkwardly.

"I'm fine" said Harmony nonchalantly. "This is Randy Tyler. We're working on a project together."

"Randy Tyler... Any relation to Rose Tyler?"

"Yeah" replied Randy. "She's my Mum. You know her?"

"Yeah, she's an old friend of mine. She's brilliant!"

When the man left, Randy looked quizzically at Harmony and said "That's your Dad?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"He looks exactly like Jennifer's Dad."

"Oh, does he? They're twins." Harmony didn't seem too sure about that though.

When Randy arrived home and ate dinner, his mother asked him what was wrong.

"Nothing..." Randy replied mournfully.

Randy's father looked at him and said, "That's not true."

"I think I offended Harmony" Randy confessed.

"How?" Randy's mother asked.

"I said she was smart like Jennifer, then I said I didn't like Jennifer. Jenny is her cousin."

"That's not so bad. She'll get over it," said Randy's father flippantly. Speaking of which, do you have a date for the dance?

Something that always frustrated Randy about his father was how he always seemed to know what he was thinking no matter how skillfully Randy tried to hide his emotions.

"Erm, yeah. I'm going with Harmony."

"Really" replied Randy's father skeptically.

"Well, I was going to go with Jennifer, because Harmony was going to go with someone else at first, but then Harmony said she could go."

"Ah. Who was Harmony going to go with?" asked Randy's father uneasily.

"Dean Masters," Randy replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Dance

"Now I'm going to give you another series of questions to answer" said a history instructor. "They will review a number of different chapters from this course". Randy hoped he already knew all the answers. It was hard not to 'look up' answers from a history text book. While Randy took the test he encountered several questions concerning dates such as when the War of the Roses ended, and when the New World was discovered. Randy could tell that the War of Roses actually ended in 1490. There was still fighting before that. He could also tell that the first human set food in the New world in 17974 B.C exactly. However, when Randy had is paper corrected, he felt foolish about these apparently wrong answers. Of course the standard answers to these questions were 1485 and 1492. Randy guessed he hadn't been thinking straight, but it was difficult to imagine how he'd gotten the answers so wrong.

Later, in a biology course, the teacher asked Harmony, tongue-in-cheek, how many livers she had. "Two," she replied absently. Jennifer squeaked with laughter. "I mean one!" she corrected hurriedly.

"That's amazing Harmony!" Dean said sarcastically. Harmony blushed and Randy glared at Dean. Dean smirked back. Dean was handsome with brown hair and pale gray, almost colorless eyes that could make anyone feel uneasy.

Later, Harmony went to Randy's house to work on their project. "Not your house this time?" Randy asked when Harmony suggested going to his house.

"No. Nobody's home at my house and I forgot to bring the key."

When Harmony arrived at Randy's house, the two of them worked, but Harmony seemed a little sad.

"Dean got you down?" Randy asked.

"A little,"

"It really is amazing that you have two livers" Randy joked, trying to cheer her up.

Harmony glared at Randy with pretend bravado then said "No, it isn't that. It's just that my parents are home so little. I'm afraid one day I'll get locked out of the house for too long and have to stay with someone else".

"Wasn't your mother at home when I was at your house?"

"Yes, but she often runs off to do who knows what with my Dad, and he doesn't even live with us, really."

"He doesn't?"

"He'll stay with us sometimes, but most of the time I see him, he's either coming to take my Mum somewhere or just checking in"

"So he has his own house?"

"That's the thing. I've never seen his house. I have no idea where he lives."

"That is strange." Randy agreed. "My Dad doesn't do that, but he often looks like he wishes he could. He works as a software engineer, but I think he thinks he's capable of doing more."

"Then why doesn't he?"

"No idea." said Randy thoughtfully.

The next day, in a psychology course, the instructor had people work in groups to discuss common features of the mind. Randy, Harmony, and Jennifer comprised one of the groups. "Apparently we're supposed to discuss nightmares" Randy reported, looking at the sheet. After thinking a bit on what the group could write on such a subject Randy asked "What do you have nightmares about?"

"Getting sucked into vortexes" replied Harmony.

"Melting" replied Jennifer.

"Melting?" Randy replied incredulously. Harmony glared at him. "I mean, why would you have nightmares about that?"

Jennifer blushed deeply. "I don't know." she replied nervously.

"So Harmony has two livers, and Jen is afraid to melt!" said Dean who had come over to them when the three hadn't been looking. "You two make quite the pair!"

"Back off Dean," Randy growled.

"What are you going to do, fight me?" Dean taunted.

"Dean, please..." Harmony pleaded.

"What made you choose him over me?" Dean replied indignantly. "He's a useless little fuck."

Randy stood up aggressively, but then the teacher absently told the class to settle down. "You heard him" Randy said, a bit helplessly.

"Right..." Dean growled. "I'll see you later."

Later, when Randy's father was giving him a ride back from school he asked "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." Randy replied bitterly.

Rather than pursuing the matter further directly, Randy's father asked "Who exactly is this Dean fellow?"

Randy almost jumped at the relevance of what would otherwise be a non sequitur

. "Just some git." Randy replied.

"Any idea who his parents are?"

"Not a clue." Randy replied.

"Well, be careful."

"Why?"

"I think I may know this family, and not in a good way. Also it looks as if you've offended him."

Randy cursed under his breath.

That Friday, Randy went with Harmony to the school dance. He decided to bring a bottle of beer to enhance the fun. The dance itself was pretty fun, Randy liked the songs played and had fun dancing with Harmony, but to his chagrin, the beer didn't seem to be having any effect whatsoever, even after he'd finished the bottle. "What's wrong?" asked Harmony at one point.

"I brought some beer, but I can't seem to get drunk" Randy replied carelessly.

"First of all, I don't think you can get drunk on one beer. Second, you brought alcohol here?"

"Doesn't seem to be having any effect anyway, not even the little bit of effect one could expect from a single beer and I should have no tolerance!"

"Have some punch then. Maybe it's spiked" Harmony replied bitterly. Randy found he was thirsty, so he complied, tossing the punch down as if he were drinking a shot of hard liquor.

"Oh you're so funny" Harmony said, trying, somewhat unsuccessfully, to be sarcastic.

"You think tha's funny?" Randy slurred. "Look! It's meltyface!" He pointed at Jennifer.

Jennifer, who was standing in the corner, looked mortified. "You take that back!" cried Harmony indignantly.

"Guess she's afraid of melting because she already has!" Randy exclaimed.

"You're drunk!" cried Harmony. "But you weren't a few second ago... How is this even possible?"

Jennifer walked over to the two of them. "Did somebody spike the punch?" she asked, concerned.

"I suppose someone must have, but he didn't have that much of it" replied Harmony, confused.

"Oi, leave me alone I chose to drink" grumbled Randy.

"Feeling excessively pissed?" asked Dean coming over.

"Oi! You say that to my face!" Randy yelled belligerently.

"I am saying it your face, genius" Dean replied.

Randy launched himself at Dean and started throwing punches. Dean tried to punch back, but Randy was winning, until a hand suddenly lifted Randy off Dean.

"That's it! You're coming with me!" said a familiar voice.

"Oi! What are you doing here?"

"I'm chaperoning" replied Randy's father.

"Chaperoning?" replied Randy incredulously. "Chaperoning? You'd never do that! Why the fuck would you do that?"

"Out of concern for you!" Randy's father yelled back. "How dare you get drunk!"

"I only had one beer!" Randy protested. "I wasn' planning on gettin' drunk!"

"Really!" replied Randy's father with skeptical viciousness.

"Erm, sir?" asked Jennifer nervously.

"Yes?" asked Randy's father suddenly looking up.

"I think somebody may have put something in the punch." Jennifer suggested carefully.

"Hmm, have they?" Randy's father tasted the punch and swished it around in his mouth.

"But he didn't have that much of the punch!" Harmony protested.

"Ginger beer..." Randy's father muttered. "GINGER BEER!"

"Somebody spiked the punch with ginger beer?" Harmony asked skeptically.

"I've got to take this boy home!" announced Randy's father without explaining, and with that, dragged Randy away by the ear, and took him out of the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Plot

Harmony was mortified. Jennifer tried to cheer her up, but Harmony could not walk two steps at the dance without being stared at, so she decided to call a cab to take her home. When she got home, she was discouraged to find that nobody was there. She had the key this time, but she nevertheless sat down on the porch and sighed.

_How did he get so drunk?_

Just then Harmony felt a wind in her face and heard a strange noise. A doorway full of light opened in the middle of the darkness. Harmony rubbed her eyes, wondering if this was some sort of trick of the nonexistent light, but by the time she opened her eyes again, she could only see her parents walking toward the house in the darkness.

"Hello sweetie!" called her mother. "How was the dance?"

"Excellent" Harmony lied. It _had _been excellent until the beer incident. To her surprise, they didn't ask her why she was home so early. Harmony walked into the house with both her parents, which surprised her a bit. Her father normally left immediately.

Harmony's mother brought out a steak she'd cooked and Harmony sat down with her parents to eat supper. Harmony's parents immediately started talking about the strangest possible things.

"That deal you made... About the lizards?" inquired Harmony's mother. "That was four years ago, wasn't it?"

"2020 yeah" replied Harmony's father.

"How can that come to fruition when it coincides with the solar flares?"

Harmony's father choked on his steak. "I never thought of that. Well, they may be in trouble then, so if I have to intervene I will, but they're smart. They'll probably be fine."

Harmony shook her head slightly at this nonsense. Suddenly, something occurred to her. "Dad, how old are you now?"

"38" replied her father, without missing a beat.

"So you were 26 when you had me?"

"That's correct."

Harmony's father looked quite a bit younger than 38. In fact, he looked about 30, but that would have made him a teenaged father, and her mother looked far too old for that to have happened legally.

"Then why does Mum look so much older? There seems to be quite an age difference between you two."

Harmony's mother giggled. "You have no idea" she said.

Harmony's father looked at Harmony and said "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why" answered Harmony, trying to put on a brave face.

"Something seems to be bothering you. Something about the dance?"

Harmony sighed. Briefly she wondered whether or not to tell her parents about the incident. Would they prevent her from seeing Randy? Well, he was only a few years below the drinking age, and he hadn't meant to get so drunk after all, so she said "Yeah... Randy got drunk from just one bottle of beer and a cup of punch mixed with ginger beer.

Harmony's father choked on his potato. "That's strange... Must be especially sensitive... What is he like anyway? I once knew his mother, but I don't know that much about him."

Harmony felt a tinge of fear. She hoped her father wasn't being overprotective. Especially considering what Randy had just done. "Just a bloke I know from school. He was my date to the dance, but he messed that up..."

"I'm sure he means well" said Harmony's mother.

"I suppose" sighed Harmony.

"How's your mother? Have you seen her lately?" asked Harmony's father to Harmony's mother.

"No, I haven't in a while. Have you?"

Harmony's father was about to answer when Harmony chimed in "Oh! How old is she?" Something that always bothered Harmony was how young her grandmother looked. She would say that she looked even younger than her mother, if that was possible.

"She's in her sixties I think" replied Harmony's mother.

"Seriously?" but Harmony didn't say anymore about it.

"So, have you seen my mother?" asked Harmony's mother.

"Yes in fact. She's doing quite well. She seems to have had quite a promising career in modeling"

_Modeling in her sixties?_ Harmony thought. Well, her grandmother did look more like she was in her thirties, but that was still a bit too old to be modeling.

"Did you ever sort out the significance of the question?" asked Harmony's mother.

"No," replied Harmony's father. "We wouldn't want the steak to spoil."

"Right" replied Harmony's mother. "Have you heard from Jennifer's father?"

"Yes, he's doing quite well. He's bored of course, but that can be fixed. I may take him somewhere soon."

"How's George?"

"He got quite moody at one stage. I think you can imagine the results, but he's fine now."

"How are Craig and Alfie?"

"I have no idea. I haven't seen them in years. Alfie should be about Harmony's age now though. Perhaps I should bring him over sometime."

"Who's Alfie?" asked Harmony. Normally she didn't bother asking what her parents were talking about, because they usually didn't tell her, or were vague about it, or flat out lied when she asked. But if they were going to mention her name in conjunction with some subject matter, they were probably comfortable with her knowing about whatever they were talking about for once.

"The son of an old friend of mine" replied Harmony's father. "He should be about fifteen now."

As Randy awoke, his vision took a while to focus, when it did, he found that he was lying in his bed. He was dismayed to find that his father was standing in front of the door looking grim.

"Bloody hell..." Randy murmured in pain.

"Here. Drink this" offered Randy's father, giving him a cup of some unknown liquid.

"This is a hangover cure?"

"Yeah, if it doesn't kill you first"

Randy choked on the drink.

"I'm not serious. I have an antidote if necessary. Don't make me use it unnecessarily." Randy's father started to glare.

"I didn't mean to, I swear!" Randy pleaded.

"You didn't mean to drink in the first place?"

"You know what I mean" Randy grumbled.

"I believe you..." Randy's father said quietly.

"You do?"

"Yes, but you're still in trouble. You were going to get your phone back today, but now you won't. You won't get anything digital for a long time. Perhaps never again."

"How did this happen?"

"I don't know."

"Really..." Randy replied skeptically.

"How should I know?" Randy's father replied less than convincingly.

Randy groaned and turned over in bed, trying to sleep again.

"Want to dance again?" asked Dean.

"No" replied Jennifer flatly.

"You're the one who asked me" replied Dean.

Reluctantly, Jennifer danced with the smirking Dean. Afterward she confronted him. "You put ginger beer in the punch didn't you?"

"Is that a crime?"

"You knew what would happen."

"Since when does ginger beer get people drunk?"

Jennifer just glared. She was sick of this date; she had only asked Dean to the dance because she felt she had no other choice, but his presence as a buffer against humiliation was clearly not working out. "I'm going home" she grumbled.

"Suit yourself, melty."

Jennifer turned around and snarled at Dean. This seemed to surprise him, but he recovered quickly. "You gonna fight me too now?"

Jennifer fumed, turned around quickly, and took a cab home.

When Jennifer got home her parents were eating supper at the table so she joined them.

"You're three hours and forty-eight minutes early" noted her father.

"You pulled that number out of you arse" Jennifer grumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry..."

"Good."

"What's bothering you?"

"Dean and Randy. Dean mixed the punch with ginger beer and it somehow got Randy drunk."

"Just ginger beer?"

"Also actual beer, but not enough to cause that level of intoxication. It was a nightmare."

"Wasn't Dean your date?" asked Jennifer's mother.

"Yeah. I should never have asked him. He's a prat."

"Then why did you?" asked Jenny's father tactlessly.

"There wasn't anyone else..." Jennifer muttered. "Randy went with Harmony."

"Oh... Maybe next time then." Jenny's father suggested.

"Maybe..." replied Jennifer. Jenny didn't think that such a thing would ever happen though. Although she and Randy seemed to be becoming friends somewhat, he seemed somewhat repelled by her. Was it her looks? Her mannerisms? _Probably both._ she thought discouragingly.

"Cheer up." Jenny's father said. "Oh, erm, Julia, this food doesn't agree with me."

"No food agrees with you" Jenny's mother replied coldly.

"Perhaps I should give up eating again!" Jenny's father replied. Jenny hoped he was joking.

"Have you seen Harmony's father lately?"

"Yeah, just the other day. I'm hoping he can take me to see Dicken, so we can compare notes."

"Why don't you just go see him yourself?" asked Jennifer.

"He lives all the way up North."

Jennifer could not imagine how Harmony's father stopped this from being a problem. Did he have his own private plane or something?

"What about Mr. Tyler? Have you seen him lately?" asked Jennifer's mother.

"Yeah. We don't actually have that much in common though."

Jennifer's mother snorted.

"Not as much as I do with Dicken and Pond I mean."

"Pond? You mean Harmony's dad?" asked Jennifer.

"Yeah,"

"You two are brothers right?"

"Sounds about right" Jennifer's father replied. Jennifer could never figure out how anybody could be so vague about such a basic familial relationship.

-

Dean stayed at the dance for a bit, trying to talk to other boys, but they all seemed more interested in their dates. Eventually he got bored, but he stayed at the dance anyway until the end. Going home wasn't something he was particularly looking forward to, but eventually, he had to. His father was there to fetch him.

"How was the dance?" his father asked absently.

"Hilarious" Dean replied. "Somebody got completely pissed."

"I take it the plan was a success then?"

"Yes" Dean replied reluctantly. Dean wasn't sure why his father was so eager to get somebody drunk in such a peculiar manner, but it all seemed too sinister, and, frankly, immature, even for his liking.

"Splendid." remarked Dean's father. Then, checking his mirror he asked "Are you bleeding?"

Dean wiped his nose. "A little."

"Did the person rough you up?"

"Yes" answered Dean reluctantly.

"Who was it?"

Dean was reluctant to answer. He didn't like Randy, but he didn't hate him so much that he'd want any harm to come to him. His father would probably find out either way though, so Dean answered. "Randy Tyler."

"Tyler? Son of Rose Tyler?"

"No idea." Dean replied bitterly.

"You've done well, son" his father said smirking.

Dean didn't feel as if he'd done particularly well.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Blackouts

When Rose woke up the following Monday she decided to brush her teeth like she always did, then suddenly found herself already standing by the basin. Attributing this to tiredness, she shrugged it off and got ready for a day of work at UNIT. Since she and her husband had managed to find their way back to their original universe, Rose had opted to work for UNIT instead of Torchwood, which was a lot smaller in this universe. When Rose arrived at work, she met Martha Jones while walking through the building.

"Hello Rose." said Martha brightly.

"Hello" replied Rose carefully.

"How are things?"

"Fairly good. My husband just got a promotion."

"Excellent."

"How are you?"

"Fine. Mickey's doing well. Things have gotten easier since I came back to work here."

Rose found this response a bit awkward, since she used to date Mickey, but didn't let that show. "See you around then." she said brightly.

Walking away from Martha, Rose stopped in her tracks. She ten feet further along in her journey then she remembered walking.

"Something wrong?" asked Martha from across the room.

"I don't think so..." replied Rose, a bit disoriented.

Martha walked over to her. "Losing time?"

Rose nodded reluctantly.

"I am too," she said quietly. "I was on my way to get an MRI. Do you want one?"

"Okay" Rose replied nervously.

Martha took Rose to UNIT's sick bay in order to get an MRI, and gave her one, but her brain showed no abnormalities.

"It's probably nothing" Martha said. "Though if the symptoms worsen you should probably get checked out."

"Thanks" Rose replied, and left.

When at school the following Monday, Randy tried not to look at anyone, especially Harmony, Jennifer, and Dean. When he got to English class however, he got a bit desperate. He couldn't think of a response to an on-demand writing prompt on his own, because he couldn't care less about the topic. He tried asking a boy who was sitting next to him who Randy knew by sight.

"Any thoughts on this?"

"Not a clue mate" the boy replied.

Randy looked around. To his chagrin he found that there was nobody next to him who wasn't already working with somebody else. Nobody except Harmony. Taking a deep breath, Randy asked, "Do you have an idea of how to respond to this?"

"Of course" Harmony replied coldly.

"Think you could tell me?"

"Do your own work" she replied bitterly.

"We're allowed to work together."

Harmony leaned in closer. "What the fuck were you playing at last night?" she whispered.

"I didn't mean to, I swear!"

"You must have drank more at some point!"

"I swear I didn't! You were with me. You saw that I didn't."

Harmony looked away from him slowly and thought for a moment. "You're right about that one," she said hesitantly.

"Exactly. Can we just forget this ever happened?"

"I'm not forgetting anything. I never do, but perhaps I'll forgive you if you apologize to Jennifer."

"Fine" Randy agreed reluctantly.

"And Dean."

"Are you serious?"

"Kidding."

"So what about this prompt?"

"Can't you figure it out for yourself? You're good at everything else aren't you?"

"Almost everything else has a precise answer. I couldn't care less about literature."

"Why don't you just look for ideas on the internet?"

"We can't exactly do that here, though, can we?"

Jennifer paused for a moment, looking a little confused, then said "You're right. Here's what you need to think about..."

Martha looked at the brain scan image, confused. Her MRI wasn't indicating any abnormalities either. She disliked seeing other doctors, so she figured she'd take the advice she'd given Rose, and only see one if necessary. In the mean time, there were more pressing issues to deal with. Although she was officially a medical officer, she was respected for her knowledge of aliens and therefore had the security clearance necessary to hear that many of UNIT's systems were being hacked.

"Who could have done this?" Martha asked a colleague.

"I don't know. There's no way to trace it. Much of what's been done seems to be authorized, but it's still sabotage."

Martha then went to do her usual duties and treated a man with a gunshot wound.

"How did this happen?" she asked.

"The base where I was working was attacked" the man gasped.

"Did you see the assailant?"

"Yes. I didn't know him. He took control of the computer."

So that explained at least some of the hacking. "What was his mental state?" Martha asked.

"His eyes were glazed over. Must have gone crazy or something."

At lunch, Randy sat with some boys and looked around. Harmony and Jennifer were sitting together as usual. Harmony caught his eye and glared. Jennifer looked away resentfully. Reluctantly, Randy went over to their table.

"Do you have something to say?" asked Harmony testily.

"I'm sorry, Jennifer" Randy muttered.

"Sorry?"

"I'm really sorry, Jennifer" Randy said a little louder, looking at Jennifer.

"Thanks" Jennifer replied quietly.

Harmony's face softened a bit, but Randy went back to his table with the other boys.

"I heard Pear Systems got invaded by an attacker" a boy named William said

"That's where my Dad works!" exclaimed Randy. "Are the people okay?"

"Sure. Someone wrestled the knife from his hands and then knocked him out."

"Sounds like my Dad" Randy replied. "Except for the knocking out part."

"Well, nobody saw how he did it. He didn't seem to hit the guy at all."

Randy chuckled. "Like a Vulcan nerve pinch?"

"I guess."

When Randy got home, his parents were gone. He went up to his room to do homework, and continued doing it for an hour and three minutes. He was mulling over another literary response prompt when he felt a wind in his face and heard a strange noise. Slowly, a strange blue box faded into existence inside his room. Randy's mouth fell open. Before he could say anything, the door of the box creaked open, and his father stuck his head out.

"Get in!" his father said urgently.

"Why?"

Frustrated, Randy's father strode out of the box and put a hand on Randy's shoulder. The next thing Randy knew, he was inside a strange-looking room. Randy could see that the walls made a dome shape, and there was a strange column in the middle of the room, but before he could notice anything else, he saw that the room was occupied by not only his father, but also the fathers of Harmony and Jennifer. They were indeed identical.

"What is this place?" Randy asked, alarmed.

"We're inside" Randy's father replied.

"Inside what? The blue box thing?"

"That's correct." said one of the other fathers. Randy couldn't tell which one.

"But that's impossible! That would mean it's bigger on the inside!" As he said those words all three men seemed to mouth the words with him, and Randy gave up talking.

"Right then" said one of the twins. "We have to get the other children."

"Harmony and Jennifer? Why?"

"Because they're in danger, and so are you. An old enemy of mine is staging attacks at various locations, and-"

"You mean like the one at Pear Systems?" Randy interrupted.

"Yes, exactly like that" Randy's father replied.

"But these aren't your typical hostage situations" the other twin pointed out. "All the assailants are dead in the eyes, as if they're being controlled by somebody else."

"Like hypnosis?"

"No. Don't be silly." said the first twin. "More like telepathic interference with normal functioning."

"Excuse me? Did you just say telepathy?"

_That I did_ the twin seemed to reply, but Randy didn't see him open his mouth.

"So... how many of you are telepaths?"

"All of us, to differing degrees" Randy's father replied. "I'll explain later. In the meantime..."

All three men manipulated various switches on the strange column in the middle of the room, which on closer inspection, seemed to be some sort of control panel. An object in that column started moving up and down, a strange noise erupted, and the entire room jolted and rocked.

"Hang on!" said Randy's father.

All three men laughed loud with joy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Masters

Randy looked around, feeling alarmed, but also slightly exhilarated. "What's happening?" he asked.

"Check out the scanner!" said Randy's father.

Randy did. It was showing a swirling vortex, but Randy had trouble telling what it looked like. Sometimes it looked like swirls of smoke. Sometimes it looked like spirals of blue yellow and red. Sometimes it even had lightning.

"That's nothing" said one of the twins. "You should see it without a screen in the way..."

"Believe me, you don't want to..." Randy's father said shuddering.

"But where are we?" Randy asked, confused.

"In the Time Vortex!" yelled the other twin with delight. "We're traveling through time! We're in the TARDIS! Time and Relative-"

"Dimensions in Space!" interrupted the other twin. "I'm the one who gets to say that! I'm always the one who gets to say that!"

Randy tried not to grin. Sure, this was mad. This was fucking insane, but if there was one thing Randy liked the idea of, it was time travel. There might not have been a single game on his smart phone that didn't involve time travel.

Some of Randy's excitement must of shown on his face, because his father gave him a rare grin. Shortly after that, the rocking stopped and they came to a stop.

"When are we now?" Randy asked curiously.

"Just a where, really" replied one of the twins. "We're at Harmony's house an hour ago."

Randy's father went to the door and took a look outside. "I think you went a bit far.

"What?" asked one of the twins.

"You seem to have reached her house from this morning."

"Better correct that, then."

"Why?" asked Randy.

"Temporal paradox," answered Randy's father. "Everything we did today to figure out our current situation would be erased. Things like that don't always end well."

Randy wished that he could erase all the awkward things that had happened to him today. Then again, he'd probably have to apologize to Jennifer all over again...

One of the twins snapped their fingers and the doors closed on their own. The other twin restarted the engines, but they only operated for a short time before the TARDIS came to a stop again.

"Did we get it right this time?" asked Randy.

One of the twins took a look outside. "Almost," he replied. "We lost that extra hour you meant to get though..." he said to the other twin.

"Believe me, we're usually a lot more off than this," said Randy's father to Randy.

"The fact that we're getting it this right means that the danger requires us to be here" said one of the twins.

"How did you get that idea?" asked Randy's father. Before the twin could answer him however, Harmony had stuck her head in the doors.

"The fuck...?"

"Get in!" said one of the twins.

"But what the hell is this place Da – are you my dad?" she asked, noticing the other twin.

"No, I am." said the other twin.

"So you're my uncle?"

"Sounds about right," the twins said in unison.

"In any case, you really should get in here" said Randy's father, grimacing.

"All right..." Harmony said slowly, and walked in.

"Is this place in another dimension or something?" she asked.

"Indeed," said one of the twins, sounding disappointed.

Harmony turned to Randy. "What do you know about this?" she whispered.

"They claim to be time traveling telepaths... I'd say they had all gone mental, but they seem to have proof."

"Proof?"

"This place is bigger on the inside..."

"That doesn't prove anythi-"

Just then, the engines restarted and stopped shortly after.

"When are we?" asked Randy. Harmony looked at him as if he'd gone mad.

"Just a where." replied Randy's father.

"We've arrived at your house," one twin said to the other.

"You two go get her" said Randy's father.

"Us?" asked Harmony.

"Yeah, she already knows you two" Randy's father replied.

Randy and Harmony looked at each other. Randy carefully ventured outside. Jennifer stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Erm... Hello Jenny. Your Dad really thinks you should get in..."

"He's _in there_?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah..." Randy replied slowly.

Jennifer cautiously followed Randy inside.

"Hello!" said one of the twins.

"Who are you?" asked Jennifer.

"Amazing..." the twin muttered.

"You can tell them apart?" asked Randy.

"Yeah..." Jennifer said slowly. "I can't quite explain how though. There's something about their eyes..."

"Who is he, though?" asked Jennifer.

"My Dad." answered Harmony.

"Right..."

Dean didn't remember his mother. She died when he was a baby. All he had of her was a picture; a picture and a father who was present, but often distant and hardly appreciative of things that overjoyed most parents. Dean received high marks for countless years, and received a few awards when he was younger, but his father rarely responded to his achievements with more than an an absent "Nice job". His father only appreciated violence and cheating.

Now Dean sat on the sofa, bored, staring into space. He was alone in the house, and had been for some time. His Dad was often out, and constantly antagonizing people meant he didn't have many friends. Just then, his father entered the house. "Dean, I'm not going to be here for long. I need you to make sure nobody gets in here while I'm out."

"Isn't that what the lock is for?" Dean grumbled.

"I don't want you letting in any friends either."

Dean found this level of paranoia unfathomable, but would still do as he was told. It wasn't as if there would be anyone coming over that Dean wanted to see.

"Where are you going anyway?" Dean asked. "Why have you come back if you're just going to leave again?"

"Just returned to drop off some supplies. I've got more business to take care of."

Dean shook his head in disgust. His father straightened.

"Did you say something?" his father asked testily.

"No..." Dean muttered.

"Good" his father replied with finality, and left.

While Jennifer spun around slowly in place, staring at everything her eyes could take in, Randy turned to the three men. "What sort of danger were you talking about earlier?"

"Danger?" asked Harmony.

"An old enemy of mine wants to gain access to a device that could blow up the world" one of the twins replied.

"Like nukes?"

"Like every nuclear bomb going off at once" replied Randy's father.

"There's a single device that can do that?" asked Harmony.

"Well... Not so much a single device as five devices" replied the other twin. "But he only needs control of three of them to carry out his plan."

"He's doing it remotely, so to speak" explained Randy's father. "He's taking control of the minds of several UNIT officials and many other people, in order to make the officials use the devices and the other people obtain accessory technologies, and hack UNIT's systems in order to prevent this activity from being spotted."

"What's UNIT?" asked Jennifer.

"The Unified Intelligence Task-force" replied Jennifer's father.

"What's that for?" asked Harmony.

"Fighting aliens" Jennifer's father replied. "Which is exactly what we're up against."

"Who exactly are we up against" asked Randy.

"If I'm not mistaken..." replied Harmony's father. "The man behind all this goes by the name of Ron Masters."

"Dean's father?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Dean

That morning, at 8:00 AM Rose was eating scrambled eggs for breakfast when she looked up. When she looked back down, she was staring at a meat pie. She looked at a clock. It was 8:00 PM. _I really need to call a doctor_ she thought. Then, she thought of something. She picked up the phone and called her husband.

-

"He's not who you think he is" Jennifer's father started to explain. "He's actually-"

Just then, Randy's father's phone rang. He picked it up immediately. "Yes... What. What? Why didn't you tell me this before? I'm sorry I'm a bit busy at the moment! Yeah... Yeah I'm in there. Don't go anywhere! Lock yourself in the house! Bye..."

"What was that all about?" asked Randy.

"It's your mother. She's losing time. I think the Master's controlling her.

"Wait. The Master? Don't you mean Ron Masters?" asked Harmony.

"No... It's a very lazy alias, don't you think?" replied Harmony's father.

"As if he wants us to know who we are..." remarked Jennifer's father.

Harmony frowned. "So what are you three called?"

"You don't know your own Dad's name?" Randy asked incredulously. "My Dad's name is John!"

"So's mine..." Jennifer remarked.

"And mine!" Harmony quipped. "They're aliases aren't they?"

Harmony's father winced. "I'm afraid so. I'm called the Doctor." He pointed to Randy's father "This man doesn't have any other name, so I suppose you can call him John or Mr. Tyler." He pointed to Jennifer's father. "This man doesn't have a name either. I call him Overgrown Puddle."

"Why do you call him that?" Jennifer asked, slightly alarmed.

"Why don't they have names?" asked Harmony.

"We do" replied Randy's father. "John... Or the Doctor."

"You're all called the Doctor?" asked Harmony. "Why?"

"I'm the real Doctor" Harmony's father replied grandly. "These two men are clones."

"In a manner of speaking..." Jennifer's father grumbled.

The Doctor pointed to Randy's father. "He was formed in a biological meta-crisis with a human woman." The Doctor then pointed to Jennifer's father. "He was formed from a liquid designed to imitate life."

"Imitate life?" Jennifer asked, alarmed. "You mean he's not really alive? Does that mean I'm not really alive?"

"No no..." the Doctor replied. "The liquid is so good at its job, it really is alive."

"Is that why she's afraid to melt?" Randy asked rudely. "And why she kind of looks..."

"Looks like what?." Jennifer's father asked.

Randy said nothing.

"It might explain the nightmares though. Everyone connected to the Flesh retains memories of being decommissioned to some degree."

"Flesh? Decommissioned? As in turned back into liquid?" asked Jennifer.

Jennifer's father nodded gravely.

"So what should we call you two?" asked Harmony.

"The Doctor or Mr. Smith" replied Jennifer's father.

"The Doctor or Mr. Tyler" replied Randy's father.

Randy remembered something. "You referred to a woman as a _human_ woman... As if you're not?"

"I'm afraid not..." replied the Doctor, looking at Harmony. "I'm from a species called Time Lords."

"Are you too?" Randy asked his father.

"Not completely" his father replied. "I'm part Time Lord part human. Some of my DNA comes from that human woman I mentioned earlier."

"So she's your mother? Can I see her?" asked Randy, who had never known his paternal grandparents.

"No, I'm afraid not. I had to erase her memory after the meta-crisis. It made her part Time Lord, but her brain couldn't handle that."

"What's there to handle?" asked Harmony.

"Loads of information" the Doctor replied. "Information about time lines... and about everything else that exists."

That morning, Martha Jones was leaving the house at 8:00 AM. She turned back to the door to lock it, but noticed something different about the sky before she could; it was much darker. Going back inside the house, she saw it was now 8:00 PM. She picked up her phone and dialed a number.

-

A phone rang again, but this time it was the Doctor's phone. He picked it up. "Yes? Oh no... Don't go anywhere. Lock yourself in the house." He didn't say this with as much urgency and conviction as Mr. Tyler had said it though. He looked at Mr. Tyler.

Mr. Tyler nodded. "You think it's too late?"

"This is a time machine... It's never too late!" Mr. Smith pointed out.

"Too late?" asked Jennifer.

"Both Rose and my friend Martha just lost an entire day" the Doctor explained. "They may have already carried out their part of the Master's plan."

"Like blowing up the Earth" said Mr. Smith grimly.

"So... now the Earth's gone?" Harmony asked horrified.

"It's in flux" replied Mr. Tyler.

"So it will be gone if we don't do something." Randy announced with finality. "What can we do?"

Dean had dozed off again when his father returned, but Dean found he had trouble waking up, which was unusual.

"What are you doing?" he asked dimly.

"Oh, I just secured the cameras necessary to watch what I'm about to do" his father replied, cradling a laptop.

"On your laptop?" Dean asked drowsily.

"Yes... I'm going to blow up the Earth..." his father hissed.

"But..." Dean had trouble thinking of a reason why this was a bad idea. "Won't we die too?"

"No. I have a means to leave this forsaken place."

"Forsaken?" Dean asked, fighting to form the words. He felt strangely relaxed. Deep down he knew something was wrong but he was struggling to pay attention to that.

"We are going to destroy this planet and leave" the Master hissed. "Because we are _so _much better than this place..."

Dean started to feel a confidence; a superiority coursing through his veins. Dean stopped trying to wake up.

In what seemed like hours later, Dean was woken by a knock on the door. Dean looked around. His father was gone. Dean went over to the peephole to see who it was. It was Jennifer. Dean opened the door without thinking, and not only Jennifer, but also Randy and Harmony ran into his house.

"What are you lot doing here?" Dean asked indignantly.

"Trying to stop your Dad" Randy replied urgently. "He wants to blow up the Earth!"

"You're damn right, he does" Dean growled. "It's an excellent idea, isn't it?"

"What's happened to you? Do you even know what you're saying?" asked Jennifer.

Dean blinked. "We don't need this planet..." he said slowly. "We're better than the people here."

"Better than us?" asked Harmony.

Rose was standing at a control panel. Behind her, the TARDIS materialized, and Mr. Tyler got out. "Rose?" he asked.

Rose didn't respond. She simply pressed buttons on the control panel. On the screens in front of her were two other people. Both were staring glassy-eyed into space.

"Rose, you have to stop this" Mr. Tyler pleaded. Rose did not respond.

"In that case, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry but-" Mr. Tyler grabbed Rose's head. Rose tried to fight him off but he clung on. Nobody noticed the TARDIS dematerialize behind them.

The TARDIS materialized immediately outside the room containing another control panel. Martha was working this one. Like Rose she was glassy-eyed and staring into space. The Doctor got out of the TARDIS and started pounding on the door. If only he had managed to bring the TARDIS inside the room itself... A puddle of white liquid also escaped the TARDIS, but it couldn't get into the room. There was no crack under the door.

Dean thought for a moment. "No... not you three... You can come with us."

"Not a chance!" Jennifer snapped. Dean blinked.

"You can leave?" said Randy.

"We can escape this rotten planet" Dean affirmed.

"Even if you can escape, why risk being alone in the Universe?" said Harmony.

"Oh, but we're not alone" Dean replied breezily. "You know perfectly well we're all better than humans. My father gave me all knowledge about our heritage."

"Then I suppose you know perfectly well we're all part human!" Randy exclaimed.

"Says the most human of us all" Dean replied with contempt. "Perhaps we'll leave you behind after all."

"Do what you like then... I'm not coming with you." Jennifer said flatly.

Randy and Harmony looked at her in surprise. How could she resign this easily?

Dean gave a small gasp. "You won't?"

"No."

"You'd rather die?" Dean asked sadly.

Jennifer looked at him, surprised at his reaction. She nodded slowly.

"Jen, what are you doing?" Harmony asked terrified.

"Check the stuff over there" Dean said in a hollow voice.

Randy looked at Dean skeptically. Could getting him to help them really be this easy?

Mr. Tyler continued to struggle, fighting to remove the Master's influence from Rose. Finally, Rose stopped fighting. She blinked a few times and looked at him. "How did I get here?"

Mr. Tyler was about to answer when something caught his eye on the screens. There was now a third person holding an Osterhagen key at a control panel. One of the people on the screens was Martha Jones. "I've got to stop Martha..." Mr. Tyler said. "I'VE GOT TO STOP MARTHA!"

The Doctor continued to pound on the door. Mr. Smith reformed and began pounding on the door with him.

"Open this door!" the Doctor yelled. "OPEN THIS DOOR!" After pounding for about a minute, the Doctor gave up and leaned his forehead against the door, trying to reach Martha's mind. Mr. Smith did the same. That didn't seem to work either. Mr. Smith resumed pounding.

Inside the room, Dean, Harmony, Jennifer, and Randy materialized. Dean had a vortex manipulator on his wrist and the others had been holding on to him. Dean was about to grab Martha when his father similarly materialized next to him.

"Oh dear son... What are you doing here? Trying to stop me eh?" His father said smirking.

Dean paused. _Do it!_ he heard Harmony think.

"I'm not afraid of you" Dean said with feeble bravado.

"Of course not." his father replied. "There's nothing to be afraid of. I'm going to help you. I was always going to help you. We're leaving remember? Now be a good boy and step away from the minion."

"Minion?" asked Harmony incredulously. "She's an innocent woman!"

"And how exactly do you know that?" the Master hissed. "She could be a serial killer for all you know, but I digress. Come with me, Dean."

Dean seemed to have trouble deciding what to do. "No..." he said slowly.

"We don't need this planet, Dean. We could rule the Universe, you and I."

"He's lying!" Randy snapped. "He wants the entire bloody universe for himself!"

"Perhaps so, but you stand to inherit!" the Master replied in an oily voice.

Dean looked at all of them in turn. Randy looked murderous. His father looked impatient. Harmony pleaded with him with her eyes, but Jennifer simply looked disappointed.

The Master put a hand on Dean's shoulder and Dean felt once again the drowsiness and confidence he had felt before. With his father, he could do anything, be anything. With his father he could-

Dean smacked his father's hand away and ran to Martha. He held her forehead desperately, trying to remove the Master's influence. Randy, Harmony, and Jennifer joined him, holding his hands and trying to do the same.

Martha tried to fight them off at first. So did the Master. The Master succeeded in removing their grip, but as he did, Martha's eyes became less glassy and dead. She started blinking.

"No..." the Master growled.

"What am I-" Martha started to ask, dazed. Then she saw the Master. Without another word, she took a taser gun from her belt and applied it to his heart.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Into Oblivion

After minutes of pounding, the Doctor finally managed to kick down the door. He spotted the Master's body on the floor. "He's not dead is he?"

"I don't think so" Martha replied. "I shot him with an amount of electricity fatal to a human but he isn't human so..."

"You're right. He's still breathing." The Doctor started to pick him up.

"What are you going to do to him?" asked Dean, sounding scared.

"I won't hurt him" the Doctor assured, "But he attempted a serious crime."

"So he'll get justice..." Harmony murmured.

"He'll be locked up? Will I ever see him again?"

"I suppose... if you want" said Mr. Smith who came striding into the room. The TARDIS materialized behind him, Mr. Tyler got out, and came into the room with him.

"Would you really want to?" asked Jennifer. "After everything he's done?"

"He's still my Dad" Dean said uncertainly.

The Doctor started carrying the Master into the TARDIS.

"You're going to keep him in there?" Dean asked.

"It isn't really that small on the inside. He'll-" Jennifer began.

"It's still confinement." Dean responded.

"For now, I don't have much choice" the Doctor replied. For the long term though, we'll just have to see.

The Doctor carried the Master into the TARDIS.

"You all come as well," said Mr. Smith.

"Isn't he going to wake up?" Harmony asked nervously.

"I'll restrain him" the Doctor assured.

Everyone followed the Doctor into the TARDIS. The Doctor secured the Master with strange looking straps. He began to stir. He opened one eye. He looked at all the people staring at him. "Here we go again, eh?" he chuckled. "You want to lock me up in here..."

"Yes" the Doctor said shortly.

_I thought you said that was only for now!_ Dean thought.

"Well you're not going to get to," the Master snarled. In one go, he broke free of the straps. Mr. Smith started the engines. "You can't escape now!" he said. "If you leave the TARDIS you'll fall into the Time Vortex. You'll die!"

"All the better..." the Master responded.

"What?" said Dean.

"I don't want to live if it means spending the rest of my life in here." The Master strode over to the doors. The Doctor tried to grab him; tried to hold him back, but the Master shook him free. As he was about to open the doors Mr. Tyler yelled "COVER YOUR EYES, ALL OF YOU!" Randy, Jennifer, Harmony, and Dean did as they were told, ducking and hiding their faces in their arms as the Master thrust the doors open and deathly brilliant light, noise, and flashes reached the people inside. Without another word, the Master jumped out of the TARDIS. The Doctor pulled the doors shut. For a while, there was silence.

"He's gone..." Dean finally said.

"He may survive..." the Doctor offered.

Jennifer put a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Will you be okay?" she asked.

Dean nodded.

"You can live with one of us if you want. I mean... if that's okay with any of you three" she looked at the three Doctors.

"You may live with any of us if you like" the Doctor announced. The other two men nodded.

"We're all safe now at least" said Harmony.

END


End file.
